STATISTICS UNIT (lan Abramson, Ph.D.) (Objective 3) The Statistics Unit consists of lan Abramson, Ph.D., Director and Professor of Statistics in the Department of Mathematics at UCSD; Florin Vaida, Ph.D., Associate Professor of Biostatistics, Dept. of Family and Preventive Medicine; Reena Deutsch, Ph.D., and Tanya Wolfson, M.A., both Principal Statisticians. The Unit is in the process of hiring one additional statistician. Fiscal support of the Unit is partly from this P-30, coupled with resources from associated grants. The Unit benefits from the advice of the Statistics Interest Group consisting of a core number of UCSD faculty (see 17.3 Addendum), and from the collective expertise of faculty in the Department of Mathematics and the Division of Biostatistics and Bioinformatics at UCSD.